Harry Potter and the Infacuation Nation
by Alice Potter xXx
Summary: This story is all about the lovebug in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who will get bitten and who will choose the right person? In my stories Katie Bell looks like Cher Lloyd, I just think she fits the part! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE INFACUATION NATION.

CHAPTER ONE

HEARTBREAK

Every day was a struggle. Each and every day Harry Potter had to watch the girl he loved kissing someone else, hugging someone else. It was slowley killing him and had, for sure, already broken his heart. He sat on one of the corridor benches and gazed up and down the stone hallway, it was nearly empty apart from a few students; including one of his friends, Cormac Mclaggen, who was flirting with a Ravenclaw Stacey Gibbs (who didnt have a great reputation). There was also another one of his friends standing by an alcove, it was Pansy Parkinson. She had come over to keep him company earlier but he just wanted to be alone. He had tried at least a thousand times to catch her eye or to ask her out... or even to break her and her boyfriend up! But nothing had work and the hole in Harry's heart was slowley but surely getting bigger. Ginny Weasley popped up in most of his dreams. Every night she was there, and she was always popping up in ways that made him grateful her brother Ron Weasley was unable to preform Legilimency. Harry's thought slipped elsewhere, he thought of Ginny. He could smell her, he could sense she was near and he suddenly realised he was closing his eyes. Feeling like an idiot, he immediatley opened them again, only to see Ginny sitting next to him, giving him a puzzled look.

"Are you alright? You look... thoughtful." Ginny asked politley. Harry could of died of embarressment as he realised what he must of looked like. Before he could make himself look even more stupid, he replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Im fine, thanks." He stuttered awkwardly and looked away, wishing he could be anywhere but there. Harry did like being there with her though, he could smell her flowery scent, which probably came from the perfume that stupid Dean gave her for her 15th birthday. He all of a sudden felt angry.

"Anyway, I was just walking past when I saw you so, i thought i'd say hi." Ginny said politley and smiled at him. Harry just nodded. He hated talking to her because whatever came out of his mouth he knew would be idiotic, at least he didnt think Ginny thought the same thing. They talked for a while but soon Ginny had to leave again, leaving him alone in the now completley empty hallway. Harry glanced around, dissapointed of Ginny's departure. Eventually, he decided to get up and find some of his friends. And hopefully, he would bump into Ginny on the way.

It was quite in the Slytherin courtyard but that was the best way. There were a few first years sitting on the steps and one seventh year dangling a young Gryffindor by the foot and stealing his lunch money. A few giggling girls walked through briefley, sharing images on their phones and most likely gossiping about the most good looking guys in the school. Pansy Parkinson had made her way their at least ten minutes ago and had sat on her favourite bench in the courtyard. She liked it alot because it had the best view. Not of the scenery or of the beautiful school, but because of the hot Slytherin guys. Most of the boys were reasonably good looking in that house and Pansy didnt mind watching them for half an hour. Pansy was flicking through some boring text books and was trying to focus on some studying, afterall sixth year was probably going to have lots of tests so best to be prepared.

The courtyard was relaxing and quiet and that was why Pansy liked it so much. There was no one to bother her or no one to make her feel worse than she already did. Every time she sat on that bench she didnt just hope for hot guys, she wished that her best friend Draco Malfoy would be there. He was her favourite and she had taken a liking to him since... well, since she could remember. She hardly saw him nowadays as he was always too busy doing some reluctant work for the Dark Lord. Pansy detested the idea of him being a Death Eater but at the end of the day, he didnt really have a choice and if he was being forced to do these things then she thought that maybe he might need someone. Astoria Greengrass was one of Pansy's best friends, although Pansy didnt quite like her as much as the others, but she wasnt very helpful when it came to heartbreak. The most Astoria could help her with was fashion tips or make up advice, which Pansy didnt really want. Draco was a difficult lad to impress. It seemed as though he needed someone absoloutley perfect, which he probably wouldnt get at Hogwarts school. No one was good enough for him.

She continued to read her book, hoping that someone she didnt mind talking to would come along.

Dean Thomas wasnt an amusing guy. He was probably the most boring person Ginny Weasley had ever met. As she sat there talking to him, she really thought she was going to fall asleep right there and then. And she was very tempted. Ginny's thought wondered of to Harry Potter, the boy she had loved and loved deeply for a few years now. Ginny had said to herself that he was nothing but her older brother and that she was over him but he kept sneaking back into her head. As she looked at Dean, she wondered what he was saying, she hadnt been paying much attention to what he was saying and now Ginny was completley lost. Harry kept on coming back and she wished that he was the one talking to her now, the one holding her hands and playing with her hair. Ginny shrugged this thought away and tried to listen to Dean again. All she could see was Harry, he was sitting there infront of her and she was listening intently to his sweet voice. He was talking about how he loved her. Saying how much he wanted to hold her, how he wanted to lie next to her and kiss her on the head. Kiss her eyes...

"I love you too, Harry..." Ginny sighed, without realising that she had said it out loud and Dean was now looking at her suspiciously.

"Im sorry? What did you just say?" He asked, frowning intnently at her. Ginny immediatley snapped into attention and looked at him, thinking of a excuse that would be suitable and believable.

"Uhh, umm. I said I love you...Dean!" Ginny exclaimed and stood up, "Im gonna just go to bed now, okay?" Without waiting for his reply, she stood up and hurriedly ran up to the girls dormitory, leaving Dean confused and alone. Ginny slammed the door behind her and sat on her cosy bed, she was surprised to see her best friend, Katie Bell staring at her, shocked. Katie was sitting on her own bed with a closed magazine in her hands.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Katie said quizingly and sat up. Ginny looked at her and shrugged.

"Yeah, im alright," Ginny answered and sighed, "you?" Katie also shrugged and sat next to Ginny on her bed. It seemed as though Katie always knew when something was wrong and she knew how to handle it, especially when it was Ginny.

"Come on, what is it? You know I can help," Katie said, "thats what im here for."

Ginny looked at her, giving in. "Okay. I have come to the conclusion, that I am not over Harry Potter."

The Slytherin common room was quite busy, it seemed like the only person who was misssing was Pansy Parkinson. Astoria Greengrass was flirting with the usual desperate guy, Daphne Greengrass, who was Astoria's sister, was sitting alone at a table doing her make up. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were busy scaring money out of the first years, Eli Nott and Blaise Zabini were on Eli's Nintendo on a stupid Mario game and Draco Malfoy and Bertha Crabbe were sitting on the sofa. Bertha was talking to him about God knows what when his mind was elsewhere.

"So, I asked my mum if she could buy me that Expedition film on DVD and she said yes!" Bertha said proudly, expecting him to be pleased for her. Draco did not reply so Bertha waved her chubby hand infront of his face, trying to get his attention.

"What?" Draco said, he had obviously just snapped out of a trance. Bertha folded her arms and frowned at him, he had been acting weird since the very start of sixth year. Bertha knew that he had been forced to become a Death Eater, but she was afraid that it would not last long, one slip up and he could be killed.

"Uhh... Did you hear what I was saying?" Bertha asked.

"No. What did you say?" Draco replied, still not looking at her.

"My mum's going to buy me the Expedition on DVD. Cool huh?" She repeated and opened a Defence Against the Dark Arts text book, she flicked through the pages, skipping every boring word.

"Oh, that film sucked." Draco said, remembering the previous Transfuguration lesson where they had been watching a film about Transfigurators.

"Surely, you jest?" Bertha gasped and hit him on the arm. Draco didnt say anything, he was once again thinking to himself. He wasnt thinking about the task he had been set by the Dark Lord, he wasnt thinking about his five page essay that was due in the next day either. Instead he was wondering where Pansy was, the only person he could actually enjure a conversation with. Pansy hardly ever left his side normally but she had gone somewhere today and he didnt know where. He tried to tell himself that he wasnt worried about her, Hogwarts was a big school and she could be anywhere so he pushed her to the back of his mind, with the things he didnt care about like homework... or his family. Only, he did care about Pansy and he was just kidding himself.

Harry Potter sat alone in the Great Hall on a Saturday morning slowley eating the unappatizing toast that was placed infront of him. The Great Hall wasnt too busy, but all Harry could hear was the comforting noises of low voices and knifes and forks clanging against plates. He had arrived for breakfast early, in order to avoid the hustle and bustle of the noisy breakfast queue. The peace did not last long as many students soon filed into the hall and sat at their house tables next to their friends or other halfs. Harry was joined by the usual; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Nigel Wespurt and their other quidditch player ladies man friend, Cormac Mclaggen, who was once extremley angry that Harry had given up the position of keeper to Ron but had finally gotten over it.

Harry watched Ginny as she chewed her breakfast slowley. She was so attarctive... he always thought that and he always wondered what it would be like to kiss her but he had this certain feeling in his stomach that that would never happen. Ginny looked at him and smiled, although she looked slightly confused.

"Are you alright?" Ginny wondered and placed her hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her hand and back into her green eyes. He just wanted to hold her, he just wanted to kiss her all day long where no one would interupt them and they would be totally alone.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking." Harry's voice trailed off and he looked away from his friends and over at the other tables, where he saw some Slytherin boys pointing and laughing at him, he tried to ignore them and looked at the teachers at the end of the Great Hall. Ron was eating very quickly, which earned him a few glances from the surrounding Gryffindors, especially Lavender Brown, who had been watching him all through breakfast and ever since he had entered the Great Hall. Without warning, she scurried over to them and tapped Ron on the shoulder. He quickly turned to look at her and frowned in dissapointed.

"Hello Won Won." Lavender giggled, Hermione and Katie looked at eachother with a look of annoyance, how they despised that voice and that nick name.

"Uhh... Hi." Ron said awkwardly and continued eating his food. Lavender giggled a little more and scurried away with a bunch of sixth year girls. Ron shrugged as though he had no idea of what had just happened. Hermione rolled her eyes and frowned over at Lavender, who was still looking at Ron as though she was in some sort of trance. The morning rolled on as they moved from place to place, from courtyard to courtyard. Harry had spent most of his boring day, watching Ginny as she talked with Katie and Pipsqueak. She had looked so radiant during the day and her hair had looked so smooth. Her skin also looked irresistably smooth but he had snapped out of his trances and got on with his day.

Eventually night time approached, which was Harry's favourite part of the day by far as it was one of the times he could sit back and relax in the warm common room with the rest of his Gryffindor friends. As they sat around the fireplace Katie and Hermione were talking about what had happened during the day. After a buzz of conversation, Hermione finally turned to Harry.

"Harry, I dont mean to impose but... you've been rather quiet today," she pointed out, "do you want to tell me whats wrong?" Harry looked at her and shook his head.

"Nah, im fine," he said rather cheerily, "just thinking about how im gonna get all that homework done in such a small amount of time." Hermione nodded in understanding and patted him on the knee. She turned back to Katie and they continued their deep conversation.

As the night sky grew evermore darker, the Slytherin common room grew quieter and quieter every minute. Students filed out continuously until there was only Pansy Parkinson sat on a comfertable sofa, with a cup of butterbeer. She quietly sipped her drink while flicking throught her new Herbology book, _Many Plants and Potions brewed. _She was quite resistant to buy it but, as she took Herbology for one of her options, Pansy had figured it would help her with her N.E.W.T exams at the end of the year. Thoughts whirled through her head (they were mostly about Draco Malfoy) she tried to sort them all out, really decide what she wanted to do about her situation. When Pansy was only a little girl, she had always dreamed of falling in love with a perfect guy, someone who she would love her forever and who would always love her in return. But she never knew how painful love really was. Pansy had this picture perfect scene of getting married nad being happy, that was all a load of tripe. Ever since she had excepted the fact she loved Draco, she had been miserable. It was like she knew for a fact it would always be this way, no ones ever truly happy.

Soon enough, she was joined by a sleepy Daphne Greengrass, who lazily trudged downstairs in her pyjamas and took a seat next to Pansy, one of her best friends. Daphne leaned closer to Pansy in order to read the contents of the book, although with the size of her brain she would be finding it difficult to read the first sentence.

"Watcha doing?" Daphne asked, with a yawn. Pansy averted her gaze to Daphne, who now looked suddenly wide awake and was staring at her, smiling.

"Uhh, im just reading this stupid Herbology book. You know, for my exams?" Pansy explained with a weak smile. Daphne nodded.

"So... Any luck with Draco?" She asked, she was still grinning, which confused Pansy because of the depressing topic she had chosen. Sometimes Pansy wondered how she had the intelligence to change her facial expressions.

"Not to well, but whatever," Pansy said, "I should just move on." Her voice trailed off and her eyes moved to the entrance, hoping that Draco would enter as she hadnt seen him throughout the whole day.

"Okay," Daphne beamed, "arent you gonna go to bed? Its about midnight." Pansy shrugged and brushed her long chocolate, brown hair from her shoulder. It was nearing one o' clock when they decided to head upstairs and into the girls dormitory, Daphne had convinced her and although still reluctant, they went to bed. Pansy would of been quite scared in her bed. The room was almost pitch black and she could hear the faint noises of footsteps and creaking floorboards, but the comforting sounds of the other girls breathing and quietly snoring kept her feeling safe. Over and over again she thought of her and Draco together, what a good couple they would make. She kept these thought in her head until she slowley drifted into a sleep, hoping she would dream of him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

FALSE HOPE

Ginny and Dean stood in the corridor, laughing at whatever boring joke he was telling, Katie Bell and Nigel Wespurt (Pipsqueak),-who was in the DA during their fifth year- smirked at the sight of Ginny's awkward and fake laugh. Dean was an idiot not to realise he was boring the pants off of her.

"Y'know, maybe thats his plan." Pipsqueak suggested, Katie looked down at him, confused.

"Whats his plan?" Katie asked and put her hand on Pipsqueak's shoulder, which was considerably lower than hers as he was rather small for his age. Pipsqueak glanced up at her and spoke once again with a rather large lisp.

"Maybe he's trying to bore the pants off of her," he stated, "if she gets so bored then eventually she might sleep with him ... out of boredom." Katie looked at him, raising her eyebrows. She knew this was wrong because all Dean would want to do with her would be to sit down and read a book with her.

"Nah, he wouldnt do that." Katie said simply and glanced back over to the 'happy' couple. She suppressed a laugh as she could see the boredom all over Ginny's face. Eventually, Ginny managed to escape Dean and scurried over to her two best friends, who were both gossiping intently. Ginny rolled her eyes and began to complain about Dean.

"Oh my God! Could you believe the nerve of that guy? He's a great guy and all but I honestly cant have a conversation with him about something I like." Ginny went on for a while about the selfishness of her 19th century boyfriend. Katie and Pipsqueak giggled throughout it and exchanged many looks of amusement.

"Ginny ... I honestly dont think you've taken a shine to this guy." Katie suggested awkwardly. Ginny gave a slight laugh and put her hand on her forehead.

"Maybe your right, hey do you know where Harry is?" Ginny asked and glanced up and down the corridor, looking for any sight of Harry. Pipsqueak shrugged.

"I have no idea," Pipsqueak replied, "maybe he's in the common room. Why did you ask?" He gave her a cheeky smile and a wink. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I just ... havnt seen him in a while." Ginny muttered.

Katie pointed down the corridor. "He went to the library. Go on, have your fun." Ginny smiled at them and ran off down the corridor.

Flicking through the pages of the ancient book, wasnt how Harry had planned to spend his day but there was nothing else to do. Ron and Hermione had been sent off to some Prefect meeting that Proffesser Slughorn had arranged so Harry was left to sit on his own in the quiet, boring library. As he finally turned the last page, he jumped slightly at the sight of Ginny, who had suddenly sat next to him and was smiling boadly at him.

"Hey Harry!" She grinned confidently. He looked at her, _dont be awkward... Dont be awkward, _Harry thought to himself.

"Hi. A-are you okay?" He stuttered. _Damnit Harry! What did I just say! _Ginny smiled at him and nodded.

"Im great thanks, what are you doing here?" She wondered and began looking through the old Quidditch book he had been previously reading.

"Uhh... Well, everyone else was busy so I thought i'd just do some reading." Harry eplained briefly. Ginny looked at him.

"I didn't know you were the reading type." Ginny inquired. Harry searched for the right words in his head, he wasnt really the reading type after all.

"I read now and again." Harry sighed thoughtfully and gazed down at his lap. For a moment he wanted to hum a little tune to break the awkward silence but eventually decided not to, as he knew it would just earn him some weird looks from Ginny and Madame Pince, the stuck up librarian. Ginny nodded and beamed once again at him. What did she want from him? She had hardly ever talked to him but recently she had pounced on him and had devoted most of the beginning of the year to talk to him.

"Look, Harry," Ginny began, "im free tonight, do you want to go into Hogsmeade with me? We can get something to eat, maybe?" Harry's spirits suddenly lifted and he didnt care that he was smiling foolishly at her, he immediatley nodded and jumped up.

"Okay, sure ... Uhh, i'll see you tonight!" Harry began to rush backwards down the corridor, bumping into various irritated students as he went, "goodnight!" Ginny watched him go and suppressed a small giggle, she smiled to herself. Dean could wait.

Draco attempted to struggle out of Bertha's rib crushing hug in order to win his favourite seat at the Slytherin table in the already busy Great Hall. Bertha scruffed up his hair when she eventually released him from her grip. He stood frowning up at her (He was considerably small compare to her rather large frame), Draco rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

"Can I sit next to you?" Bertha wondered as she caught the same pace as him, "keeping in mind that Pansy hasn't shown up yet and I'm sure she wont mind." Draco shrugged and sat down next to Eli Nott - A fellow Slytherin.

"Sup guys?" Eli said cheerily and pat Draco on the back.

"Nothing much, my brother!" Bertha exclaimed and whacked Eli on the back with her large hand, almost knocking him face first into his dinner. Eli gasped and stared at Bertha with his mouth wide open in shock. He looked appalled.

"What the hell!" He shouted, "Bertha, girl!" Bertha picked up a napkin and gently dabbed away the spagetti bolonaise off of his face.

"Im sorry, I didnt mean to-" Bertha started.

"Shut up! Oh my God im working with freaks!" Draco snapped. Bertha and Eli stared at him, blinking aimlessly and confused. They exchanged looks and shrugged.

"But she pushed me into my food..." Eli mumbled.

"Okay, then Bertha, what do you say?" Draco said, looking at Bertha and raising his eyebrows. Bertha immediatley picked up her fork and began poking it aimlessley at her food.

After a few seconds silence, she spoke. "Sorry Eli."

"And Eli, what do you say?" Draco turned to Eli. Eli looked down.

"Thats okay." Eli mumbled and put a small piece of spagetti in his half open mouth. No one said anything for a while, but Eli was relieved that Pansy soon entered the Great Hall and took a seat on the other side of Draco.

"Hey guys." Pansy beamed at all of them, although she was particulary aiming this statement at Draco, who she was looking at. They all mumbled a few unheard words and went back to their food. Except from Draco, who was staring into space and didn't look remotley interested in the food infront of him. Pansy was half eating her food, which didnt look very appetizing, yet she was mostly watching Draco (who did look appatizing) and she was so tempted to kiss him. Even if it was only on the cheek. Pansy tried to think of something interesting to say to him, anything that he would care about.

"So, I had one of those embarressing moments on the way in," Pansy began explaining, "you know, when you bump into someone and you try to go one way but they go the same way!" Pansy suddenly began a fit of laughter. The others all stared at her, she didnt want anything more than to stop laughing but she knew what would happen. If she stopped the silence would grow even more awkward and it wouldnt be worth being there. Realising that she had no other choice, she ceased her laughing while avoiding the others gaze. Pansy crossed her fingers in hope that no one was looking at her. She hesitantly looked at them, to her relief, they had looked away again.

"I hate it when that happens." Draco stated. Pansy was shocked that he replied to her statement and immediatley continued the conversation.

"I know right? Its so embarressing! Its like; oh ... oh ... sorry!" Pansy laughed and soon realised that Draco was looking at her like she was slightly weird. She had got caught up in the moment and had taken it too far. Pansy felt a sense of happiness ran through her when he smirked and it wasn't a 'you're an idiot' smirk, it was a friendly smirk. She looked down and laughed quietly. _Just keep it going, _she thought to herself and immediatley thought of a new and interesting conversation.

"So, I got an Outstanding on my DADA exam," Pansy beamed. He nodded slightly to let her know he heard but showed no sign in real interest, "you dont talk much, do you?"

Draco looked at her. "Yeah, I always talk. Ive just got nothing to say right now." Pansy felt even more happy when he smiled at her, which made him look even more good looking.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" Pansy wondered. Draco sighed and glanced around the Great Hall.

"How cool would a food fight be right now?" He said and laughed slightly at the idea. She looked at him and smiled, he looked innocent and sweet. What she would give to kiss him. She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that would be pretty awesome." Pansy said. Her eyes were glued to him, which she regretted when he turned to face her and out of embarressment, she widened her eyes and spun back to face her dinner. _Oh God._

Running into the girls bathroom, Katie Bell collapsed onto the stone floor. She prayed that no one was in there as she fell to her weak knees and pulled a mirror out from her shoulder bag. Merlin was she a mess! Her once beautiful make up was now running darkly and heavily down her flawless cheeks. Katie began to brush her hair over and over but knew it wasn't enough so she immediatley ran into a cubicle. Without thinking about it, she leant over the toilet and shoved two fingers down her throat. Katie hated doing it, but in the end it had to be done. After she had rid of the sick, she sat on the floor while shaking and crying uncontrollably. There was no point in denying it anymore. She was uncontrollably and unconditionally ... In love.

Pansy glanced miserably around at all her friends; Crabbe and Goyle were endlessley chomping on a large pile of muffins and cupcakes, Eli Theadore Nott was sitting in his favourite armchair my the glowing fire, Blaise Zabini was sitting happily crossed legs on the floor and Draco Malfoy was lounging lazily on the sofa. It was mostly a silent night but there was now and again substances of a conversation. Blaise had turned to the subject of good looking girls when topics for gossip had become scarce.

"Daphne's a looker, wouldn't you think, Eli?" He said. Eli shrugged and rolled his green eyes, which always gave him the affect of looking concerned or a little bit angry.

"I suppose so, Blaise. What about her sister, Astoria?" Eli pointed out, "she's not too bad either. Eh? Eh?" Blaise nodded but didn't look too interested. Pansy had positioned herself at the top of the stone, spiral staircase so she could look upon the whole common room and no one would see her. She was hidden from view behind the small balcony wall and had been listening to their conversation.

"You see, I dont agree," Draco stated, the other boys looked at him although in shock. Especially Goyle, who had finally ceased in eating his abnormally large, chocolate muffin. Draco looked at them and frowned, "what?"

"You dont agree? Everyone agrees!" Goyle exclaimed and looked around at the others for support or agreement.

"Well, she's alright," he admitted, Pansy felt her stomach lurch slightly, "but hasn't she been fooling around with at least every guy in the school?" She felt a little happier now, as she knew he dissagreed with Astoria's poor behaviour and bad reputation.

"Yeah?" Eli stated, as though he didn't care about it one bit, "so what?" Which he evidently didn't.

"I just think its wrong, if you're going to be with anyone then its got to be one person!" Explained Draco, sounding a little irritated. Eli nodded, understanding Draco's views. After a few words of disagreement from Crabbe and Goyle, Pansy decided that she would go down and join them and try to keep the peace. She practically skipped down the staircase and into the cosy common room, most eyes turned to her (except from Draco's of course), and she gave them all a greeting smile.

"Draco, budge." She stated simply, while standing by the sofa and folding her arms. He sighed in irritation and lazily lifted his head slightly. She knew exactly want he wanted, she she sat down, allowing him to rest his head on her lap and began playing with his hair. This had become a habit since the beginning of their sixth year and Pansy did enjoy it, it made her feel very close to him, which was all she wanted. So for the remainder of the night, the group of friends sat and gossiped about random things that were occurring around the school and Pansy continuously played happily with his hair. They were having their own private conversation.

Harry's heart beat faster than it had since Sirius's death. He had dreamed of going out with Ginny, he had always dreamed of one date with her. And now he was sitting there in the 'Three Broomsticks' in Hogsmeade, looking into her eyes, and she was looking back. Smiling as though she was in a daze, but she was definatley there. One hundred percent real and he was determined to make this date go well. Determined to maybe get a small peck on the cheek, even that would be enough. Ginny was talking about what an interesting day she had had. First some eventful things involving her, Katie and Pipsqueak, then something interesting that happened during breakfast and finally how she was happy on this date. They talked for hours and the funny thing was ... he was actually listening! He barely listened to anyone during a random conversation and now he was intently paying full attention to her.

"So what happened in your day?" Ginny wondered after a while. Her green eyes twinkled in the light of the cafe, he looked into them and replied.

"Nothing really, just catching up on a few homeworks and seeing you." He beamed happily and glanced around the cafe. It was quite dingy in there, the candles illuminated a small bit of light but it was still dark. Luckily, the windows allowed streams of welcoming light into the small cafe, which made it much more friendly and date-worthy. There was shelves with trophies on them and moose heads on the wall, alongside many pictures of the cafes owner and the family, moving in their frames. Harry's heart skipped a beat when Ginny daintily leant forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. Before she could say anything else to her, Dean Thomas walked in, looking proud and smiling brightly.

"Ginny darling!" Deam beamed, "guess what? I just scored two tickets to ten goes on my favourite arcade game!" Before Ginny could protest, Dean grabbed her arm and dragged her out the cafe, excited. Leaving Harry alone and confused. He was dissapointed and annoyed, so he abruptly stood up and left the small, crowded cafe. Ginny hadn't had a say in that decision and that made him angry. It wasn't up to Dean what she did and she had wanted to stay with him (at least he hopes she had). Quickly, he arrived back at the Gryffindor common room to be greeted by Ron and Hermione, who were finishing their potions essay by the looks of it.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. How did your 'friendly gathering' turn out Harry?" Hermione smirked. Harry just narrowed his eyes at them and went up to the boys dormitory. He was happier alone right now and unless Ginny walked in, willing to kiss him head to toe then he didn't want to see anyone. He removed Ginny from his mind and changed into his pyjamas, he lay in his cosy bed and closed his eyes. Hoping that Ginny would not pop up in his dreams but that did not last long and soon enough, she was there smiling at him and kissing him. Head to toe.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

SMILE THOUGH YOUR HEART IS BREAKING

Katie and Pipsqueak arrived in the common room after an eventful day of chucking water balloons at Slytherins and tripping a few over. They collapsed on the floor laughing, almost crying in the process. Katie and Pipsqueak had been best friends ever since they could remember and weren't planning to break friends any time soon. Pipsqueak wiped a tear from his eye and caught his breath.

"That was funny!" He breathed and hit Katie lightly on the back. She looked at him and laugh again as he pulled a funny face at her.

"Yeah-" Katie began but stopped abruptly when Cormac Mclaggen entered and chucked his school bag on the floor. He flashed his good looking smile in their direction, Katie looked down at the floor and stood up.

"Where've you been Maccy?" Pipsqueak asked and attempted to hug him, only to be pushed away by his father figure.

"Nowhere, just showing Astoria my skills!" Cormac high fived Pipsqueak and laughed. Katie forced a weak smile but ran up into the girls dormitory. Cormac raised his eyebrows at Pipsqueak, who just shrugged.

"Dont ask, Maccy." Pipsqueak stated.

"Woman," said Cormac, "they're an odd species." Pipsqueak stared at the stairs.

"Yep. Cant live with them, cant live without them." Said Pipsqueak and shook his head at Cormac. Katie entered the girls dormitory and saw her best friend Ginny Weasley, lying in bed frowning up at the ceiling.

"Katie!" Ginny exclaimed and immediatley shot up.

"Hey Ginny." She smiled weakly and scrunched her hair up in a scruffy ponytail. She lay in bed and rested her head on the fluffy pillow. Ginny looked at her, a little confused. Katie was usually the most cheery person she knew, always knowing how to cheer her up but not recently, Katie had been quiet and a little bit upset. Ginny shrugged and lay back down.

Morning arrived as quickly as the night before and breakfast was being served in the Great Hall. Most students in Hogwarts had arrived at the Great Hall and were already scoffing down their big English breakfasts, all except from Draco Malfoy who knew it was about time he tended to this task he had been set. The task he was so reluctant to do but he obviously had no choice, since it was set by the Dark Lord himself. He sat crossed legs on the floor in the Room of Requirement, which he had been in so many times since the beginning of the year. Draco hated going in there but it was the only way this could be done. After a while of thinking about what to do, he decided to take a break from this depressing thought and tried to turn his concerns onto something small like; homework, or ways to annoy his arrogant mother.

But no. None of those things came into his head. Instead the only thing he could really concentrate on was his annoying, but admittedly, best friend Pansy Parkinson. He tried to push her to the back of his mind, he had to focus on the Vanishing cabinet. She was refusing to leave. He frowned to himself and sighed. _Go away, Parkinson, _he thought to himself. He was a tad bit irritated at her, although he knew it was his fault. He was supposed to think of her as his annoying follwer, not as anything else. Even if he did have any slight feelings for her, which he hoped he didn't, then he wouldn't have to worry about it since she couldn't make it more obvious that she felt the same. Shaking his head, he stood up. He had to get this done without any distractions.

Harry sat in his Transfiguration seat, his head in his hands. He hadn't gotten any sleep or any breakfast, so he wasn't in any state for a long day of learnin. He sat next to Pansy Parkinson, who he had become friends with near the end of fifth year and they had grown very close. She was the one he went to if he had any romance problems. Half way through the boring lesson, he turned to Pansy, who looked very sleepy also.

"Pansy," said Harry sleepily, she looked at him and smiled weakly, "I need some help." Pansy's smile spread a little further and she looked in full attention.

"Yeah? Whats up?" She asked, happy to help.

"Well... Uhhh," Harry stuttered awkwardly, "as you know, I, uhh, love Ginny and I kind of need some help with it." Pansy nodded and thought for a moment, she glanced around the room and briefly caught Draco's eye. He was sitting next to Pipsqueak on the desk next to them. She immediatley looked away and back at Harry.

"Okay, well I think she already likes you... Its pretty obvious," Pansy admitted, "all you need to do now is wait until she breaks up with Dean, and I know that will happen soon." Harry nodded and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, then shall I make my move?"

"Oh definatley," said Pansy, "talk to her, understand her, make her laugh ecetera." Hary nodded and contined to write on his blank parchment. He looked at the door, hoping for a second that Ginny would walk in although he knew she wouldn't. After class he rushed to the common room, where he saw Ginny sitting on the sofa, looking slightly depressed. Now was his chance. He sat down next to her and smiled at her. Ginny put on a small smile.

"Whats up, Gin?" Asked Harry. He wanted to slip his arm around her but he had to stop himself from doing so.

"I umm, broke up with Dean. Its like he thinks im a baby!" She laughed at the end of this explanation, she looked a little fustrated. He felt his stomach jump for joy, as though his intestines were doing the konga.

"Oh, I-Im sorry." Harry stuttered, _No you're not, _he thought to himself. He gave her a reassuring smile and she hugged him. Ginny all of a sudden felt happier, as though all her problems had left her and now it was just her and the guy she was hopelessley and uncondiotnally in love with. No one else. Hesitantly, she kissed him on the cheek. Harry felt himself blush a little and he looked away.

"It doesn't matter, he was a dick anyway." Ginny said, making Harry smirk a little, Dean had never been very nice to her he was always just a little bit selfish and controlling.

"Yeah he wasn't that great. You deserve someone better." Said Harry, he was of course talking about himself but there was no way he was going to admit it.

"Harry, you're such a great friend, you know that?" Harry blushed again when Ginny said this, he looked at her and smiled slightly. She leant forward and kissed him on the lips. Just for a few seconds, but still. It was prefect.

The Great Hall was packed by 6:00pm as dinner was served up with steak sandwhich, which was many of the students favourite dish. Hermione Granger was sitting inbetween Katie Bell and Ron Weasley, they were the first ot of their friends to get there so they decided to save them their seats. Hermione had been violently ctting up her steak since the beginning on dinner, she jabbed the fork in and sawed the knife through it viciously. Ron was staring at her, a little confused by her behavouir, but shrugged and continued to eat his chips. Katie was also a bit lost as she watched Hermione but eventually guessed when Lavender Brown walked over, grinning widely at Ron, who rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Lavender, what do you want?" Ron wondered. She giggled, as usual.

"Nothing, how is my Won Won?" She asked, Ron looked at Katie and she knew what she had to do. Katie stood up and dragged Lavender away.

"Listen here honey, if you wanna keep that pretty little head of yours then you just stick to your own little group," She beamed at her and laughed when Lavender looked frightened, "Im only joking! Dont worry! Calm yourself, just that if you do like someone then you know, you've gotta dial it down a notch. Give him some space." Lavender nodded nervously and ran off after a giggling group of girls. Katie sat back down next to Ron and high fived him.

"Thanks Katie." Said Ron.

"Thats what Im here for." Katie winked and contined eating her food. Hermione watched Lavender stare over at Ron, she stood up and collected her books.

"Im going to head to the library." Stated Hermione. She left in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

PASSION, LOVE AND LUST.

_Why are you doing this to me? _Harry thought as Ginny snuggled up to his arm. He sat on the sofa and she had sat next to him. He just stared at her, wondering what she was thinking, he just knew it was about him. Slowley, she placed her head on his lap, he immediatley slid a pillow beneath her head. Not wanting her to realise anything that he just noticed at that moment. Harry loved her being their but the thought of her being so close made him nervous, yet excited at the same time. He wanted so much for his dreams to come true tonight but he had to remember his self control. _Self control ... self control..._

Ginny sat up and looked into his emerald green eyes. She almost melted. Tonight was the night ... she was going to kiss him and she was going to love it. She could see the love literally radiating from his beautiful green eyes. Slowley, she leant forward slightly, giving him time to prepare for their kiss. His eyes widened in shock, but soon began to close. Hers did the same. Harry could smell her flowery perfume, he couldn't believe what was happening. It was all so sudden, one minute he's dreaming of her in every way imaginable, the next she's leaning in, making him unbelievably nervous and excited.

_Control yourself Harry ... Control yourself... _He felt her warmth breath on his mouth and all of a sudden she was kissing him. Her head was turning rapidly and her lips were pressed hard against his. Harry couldn't believe what was happening and before he knew it, her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, he had placed his eager hands on her slim waist and was savouring every moment of their kiss. This felt so right but wrong at the same time, this was his best friends sister but also she was the girl he had loved for a while. Harry wanted this more than anything in the whole world right now so he had no desire for them to part lips.

_Wow. He's a great kisser, _Ginny thought to herself. He was so great in fact that nothing could stop he from climbing onto his lap and placing each of her knees on either side of his thighs. Ginny kissed even harder and more passionatley than before.

Nigel skipped down the corridor while quietly whistling one of his favourite tunes. The corridor was empty and his stomach was full, so he decided that bed was the best thing now. He turned the corner and immediatley backed the other way when he saw two figures talking in low voices. He peeked around the corner, listening intently.

"I dont know what to do anymore!" A girls voice claimed, her voice was shaking, almost as though she was sobbing.

"Look, im sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, you should of said something!" This was now a boys voice, it sounded slightly fustrated but calm at the same time.

"Oh! I should of said something? Then what? 'Oh sorry Katie im too busy banging every other girl in the school!'" The girl sobbed harder than before. Nigel instantly peered once again around the corner, his suspicions were right. Katie Bell and Cormac Mclaggen were standing there. She looked flustered and he was evidently trying to calm her down.

"No, Katie! Look, I may go off with other girls but you're the only one I want!" Nigel couldn't help but let out a rather loud gasp at this. Cormac and Katie? Katie loving Cormac? Cormac loving Katie? No way. Katie stared blankly into his eyes. She looked hurt but compassionate at the same time. Nigel saw a smile appearing at the corner of her mouth.

"You want me?" She said slowley and quietly. Cormac nodded and took her dainty hands into his own. Nigel thought this was quite sweet.

"Yes. I do." Said Cormac. He kissed her on the head but Katie stepped back, allowing at least a foot between them.

"No. What happens when you get ... horny! What happens then? Wait, I know this one," Katie hesitated slightly, "Astoria? Right? You'll go to Astoria and leave me completley clueless of your whereabouts." Katie looked down at the stone floor, almost (according to her) as stone cold as Cormac's heart.

"No," Cormac stated, shaking his head, "that wont happen. Didn't I say that I love you? Because I mean it." Katie once again looked into his blue eyes and shook her head.

"I dont know..." She sighed in fustration, "I was trying to forget about you, trying to pretend I didn't love you. But I couldn't. Those feelings just kept on coming back, because now I know that ... I love you too." Nigel's heart warmed slightly as he saw his two close friends begin to kiss, he had always thought that they would make a good couple but never dared to say anything, he knew that Katie became touchy whenever anyone brought up Cormac Mclaggen.

They kissed for a moment longer until Katie eventually pulled away.

"What do you say we take this into the Transfiguration classroom?" Nigel was shocked when Katie said this, he knew she was very confident but never expected this from her.

"Well, I say yes." Cormac said instantly. He suddenly picked her up, causing her to squeal in delight as they hurried of down the corridor. Nigel stood with his eyes widened in shock.

"Woa-o-oah!" He exclaimed.

It was empty in the Room of Requirement. It was completley silent. Apart from the quiet chirps coming from the baby bird in Draco Malfoy's hand. Draco didn't want to do this, he couldn't care less if Dumbledore died or not he just didn't want to be the one to do it, he also didn't want to be the one allowing Death Eaters into the school. His friends could get hurt, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise, Eli, Bertha. _Pansy. _He'd have to tell them to stay put, to relax in the common room while he goes out and becomes a killer, which is something he never wanted to be. Reluctantly, he opened the doors to the vanishing cabinet and placed the now struggling bird inside. He closed his eyes as the doors shut. It was only a stupid animal but he coldn't help but feel guilty. How long would it be before he wasn't only killing animals and old men. He didn't know. He also didn't know what else the Dark Lord would get him to do. Nor did he want to know.

Draco leant his back against one of the walls. He was tired and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He jumped slightly when he heard the door open, he thought it would be Crabbe or Goyle telling him that they were going to bed and that they were sick of keeping a look out for him. So he peered round the corner and cursed under his breath when he saw Pansy Parkinson entering the room. She coulnd't find out about this, sure she knew he had become one of _them _but she had no idea what they wanted him to do. Pansy would probably tell her precious pal Potter and that would not be good. How had she gotten past Crabbe and Goyle? If he just stayed quiet ... Maybe she'd lea-

"Draco, there you are!" Pansy beamed, she looked delighted to see him. Draco sighed and frowned at her, he stormed straight past her. He coldn't let her see the cabinet she would keep asking and asking and asking ...

"What are you doing here, oh!" Pansy said although she had just remembered something, "it was the funniest thing! I was walking along the seventh floor when I saw two girls standing by this wall, and as I turned to go into the Room of Requirement they both shouted at me but their voices were manly! It was so funny!" Pansy all of a sudden started laughing, fustrating Draco even more.

"Wait a second ... How did you get in here? What did you want in this particular room?" Draco asked, suddenly curious. Pansy's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because this room only appears when you want something specifically, and how could we want the same thing?" Draco explained, "what did you want to hide?"

"I just wanted to hide a few ... Random stuff, you know, old homework. A diary." She muttered the last words but looked at him and grinned widely. He rolled his eyes and sat down on a random chair which had been pushed up against a wall. Pansy looked at him sympathetically. She knew he was having a tough year and all she wanted to do was help. She felt her confidence reach sky high as she watched him sit there, he looked upset, which made her upset too.

"Draco ..." Pansy's voice trailed off as he looked up at her. Draco stood up.

"You should leave, you know the stupid Dark Lord wont rest until he's-" Draco was cut off by Pansy who had made her way over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. He suddenly pulled away, not really taking in what had just happened.

"What are you doing, Parkinson?" He asked, still a little confused. Pansy could feel herself blushing with embarressment, she looked at the ground and didn't say a word.

"Look, Draco. I love you and I know that you love me so dont pretend that its not true!" Pansy exclaimed and kissed him again, hoping that he wouldn't back away like last time. _Thank God, _she thought when he did not back away, but returned her kiss. Gently but passionatley, she pushed him against the wall, hoping that she wouldn't hurt him. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day for Draco after all.

Ginny looked shocked but pleased as Harry hurriedly removed her top. She was biting her bottom lip as she did the same for him, they sat in silence where only their breathing could be heard for a moment and admired eachother before returning to their passionate kissing. Neither Harry or Ginny cared if any other member of their house walked in, they were too involved in eachother as they kissed and became more entwined within every second. Harry felt something tugging at his groin, he would have to wait. Maybe Ginny didn't want to go all the way, maybe she just wanted comforting because of her break up.

"I love you, Harry." Ginny murmered between kisses. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. What should he say? I love you too, maybe she was just caught up in the moment! Well... So was he.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her gently on her neck. Harry didn't know what he had gotten himself into. What would Ron say when he found out he, Harry, was 'banging' his sister? He felt his stomach lurch with fear from loosing his friend but also from pleasure of Ginny's lips on anywhere she could reach. Before she knew it, Harry was on top of her and Ginny wasn't protesting. Although she couldn't help but check the door now and again. The common room sofa, in the end, wasn't the best place to sleep with someone. Especially when you have a protective older brother only a few stair flights away and the 'Chosen One', on top of you.

This was all they both ever wanted, to be alone and to be truly connected, which was what they both surely felt. He wasn't going to make any certain moves until he knew this was what she wanted, he knew this was what he wanted. But after all he wanted to make Ginny happy and (as much as this would please him) if she didn't want to do it, then he would have to reluctantly back off. As Ginny pulled him closer every second and kissed him ever more romantically, he realised that she didn't just want sex ... She wanted him, and him only. So he kept the kisses coming and to his relief, so did Ginny. Not only did she kiss him here and there, she also began fumbling at the zip of his blue jeans, which he did not object to. Harry did feel slightly self conscious at what she would think of him but at the end of the day she had nothing to compare him to and if she really did love him then she wouldn't care.

Harry finally built up his courage and began to remove her denim skirt, he kept his eyes close in hope that she wouldn't slap him or push him off. Instead, Ginny removed his jeans, he wanted nothing more than to open his eyes and see her but he still kept his eyes close only ot of embarressment. He could feel her eyes on him and he felt like he wasn't good enough, he wondered what her facial expression was, was she smiling or was she looking at him in horror or disgust. _Oh God, oh God, oh God... _He repeated over and over in his head as he continued to kiss her soft neck. He didn't have any experience what so ever about this! Sure he knew what to do but his nerves were over powering.

_It was merely nerves that got you through your first task... _He heard Hermione's voice in his head of what she had said to him during the Tri-Wizard tournament. Maybe, this was the case here. Harry's hopes were too high. Nerves weren't going to help him now. But love was.

The doors to the Transfigration classroon flew open and Katie and Cormac burst in, kissing fiercley and removing items of clothing as they went. First, their shoes and socks, then her short black vest top, followed by his dark blue t-shirt. Only days before, Katie was forcing herself to throw up just to look good for him and now, she was more than good enough. Now he was embracing her tightly and eagerly and kissing her non-stop.

Both Katie and Cormac felt no shame for their behaivour, they were both good looking young people woth bodies to be proud of. His kissing skills were far from un experienced and he could say the same for her. Instantly, she unzipped and removed her ripped fitting jeans and he follwed her example. They were both far from nervous and yet far beyond excited. Katie had never done this before and already she felt experienced and accepted. She knew he had many girls to compare her to, but she didn't like to think of that. Astoria could go get eaten by a Hungarian Horntail for all Katie cared.

Cormac gently lay her down on one of the desks, which he knew was that of Blaise Zabini, whom he greatly disliked (Yes, it was one of the reasons he had chose that desk). He continued to kiss her, wanting to make her know, really _know _that he loved her, that the only person he wanted and had ever wanted was her. When this was done, when they had finally slept together then they would then have to decide whether to tell anyone. Surely, Katie would not want her precious 'Pipsqueak' to hear or know about this, and Ginny would surely be overwhelmed for her but she wouldn't want to risk telling anybody. Something told him that this would jst be between him and Katie. No one else.

"What if someone walks in?" Katie asked, although it was said on a breath. Cormac shrugged, looking back at the door.

"Then they'll get a big surprise, wont they?" He replied and smirked. Katie laughed slightly too and immediatley continued to kiss him. Not wanting that precious moment to end.

It was like she had stood outside the Room of Requirement and wished for heaven. Wished that she was above the clouds in complete bliss. She hadn't asked for this and she hadn't planned it either, but Pansy Parkinson had never been happier and even if he wouldn't admit it, she knew Draco's troubles had all dissapeared too. All because of one kiss, Pansy knew that the Dark Lord's 'task' was no longer on his mind, or the fact he had been forced to have the Dark Mark placed upon his arm, perhaps even the fact his father was sent to Azkaban had been erased (for now) because he showed no sign of resenting their kiss.

Pansy felt the whole room vanish around them and while they were kissing, it was only them. Nothing else really mattered and it seemed as though there was no reality, just this perfect dream world she hoped was real. Pansy knew that when she had found 'the one' then the kiss would just feel right and suddenly she realised why all her other relationships hadn't worked out. God really had his ways.

Everything was going well ... Everything was perfect. But nothing lasts forever and Pansy felt her heart sink when Draco held her shoulders and pulled her away. _Damnit, _Pansy thought. Why did he do that? Why did he have to break up the only kiss she ever _really _wanted with the only person she _really _loved. She stared at him and frowned.

"You should go." Said Draco, he looked down at the floor. Pansy suddenly felt a heavy weight drop on her stomach.

"Why?" She asked, folding her arms.

"Because ... you should." Draco repeated and glanced over at the door. Pansy's mouth fell open slightly, couldn't he take one break? She was sure he wanted to but he probably didn't want to dissapoint _daddy. _

"But - but, this is good! We had something going there!" Pansy exclaimed and tried to kiss him again, this time he resisted and continued to hold her shoulders back. Pansy closed her eyes for a few seconds and sighed.

"Sorry, just go back to the common room or something." He muttered and released his grip on her shoulders. Pansy had loved him for so long and she wasn't going to give up now, even if he wouldn't kiss her now, she would make him want to.

"You really want me to go?" She asked.

"Yes, i do." Pansy could hear the reluctance in his voice. Why couldn't he just relax, take it easy. No one was there to know (although she coldn't keep it to herself anyway).

"Well, what if I talk like this?" Pansy said in a seductivley inviting voice and began twirling her hair with her finger. Surely no guy would resist a beautiful girl simply throwing themself at him? Draco looked at her for a few seconds. _I hate my life. _

Harry stared at the ceiling. His eyes wide open in shock. _What have I done? _Harry thought as Ginny lay with her head resting on his chest, he gently stroked the back of her head and stayed calm. But inside a war was occuring.

_Thats Ron's sister you just bedded!_

It was totally worth it!

_He's going to kill you!_

What if I dont care!

_You will when your face is mush!_

"That was amazing." Ginny murmerd in a sleepy tone. Harry nodded in agreement but continued to think of the shocks and horrors that awaited him outside the common room. He planted a gentle kiss on her head.

"Ginny, come on. We have to get up." Harry said reluctantly. Ginny sat up and hurriedly got changed, followed by Harry, who was beginning to feel sick with worry. He was sure to loose his best friend now. But then again, no one wold ever know. Ginny hugged him tightly, which calmed him down slightly. Maybe she knew how he was feeling, she was probably worried too. What would Fred and George say, they'd most definatley kick Harry's ass.

Ginny kissed him on the tip on his nose and scurried up and into the girls dormitory, Harry could of got on his knees and thanked God for not making anyone walk in while he was at the height of his pleasure. But no, he just travelled up the stone steps and collapsed on his cosy bed. What a risk. The common room sofa! Who wold of thought. He trusted Ginny, trusted her with all his heart not to tell anyone and to keep it to him and herself. No one else had to know.

Half an hour past and Harry felt his stomach lurch when Ron entered the room, along with Nigel and Neville, who were both talking about comics.

"Bojangles! Are you awake!" Nigel exclaimed, he liked to call Harry this, although no one really knew why. Harry thought it best to pretend to be asleep, he didn't want any confrontation.

"Just leave him, Pipsqueak." Ron sighed and climbed into bed. Neville did the same and Harry smirked as he was sure Neville was cuddling a plant.

"I would like to say a prayer," Nigel stated, earning looks from Ron and Neville, "thank you Lord, for making my life to perfect. I have a great school life and great friends, who care about me and who I care about very much. Dont ever change my life." Harry heard Nigel climb into bed and Ron smirk, he also heard Neville sniffing up a tear. What a drama queen. Harry closed his eyes and thought of Ginny. Where would they go from here?

"Do you believe me now?" Cormac breathed to Katie as they lay next to eachother on Blaise Zabini's desk. Katie just laughed.

"Yes." She turned to face his profile and kissed him sweetly. She never really knew why she was in such a state, why she had wanted him so much. She didn't even know if she wanted him. Until now. Katie held his hand and looked up at the Cathedral-like ceiling. It was beautiful and she wanted this night to last forever. Katie could tell he thought the same too.

"You wanna head back to the common room?" Cormac asked. Katie thought for a moment.

"Nah. Not just yet." Said Katie, she smiled at him and closed her eyes, reluctant to go to sleep, as was he. She had a good feeling about that night, a really good feeling that something amazing was going to happen. Not just for her. But for love. So, Katie listened to the sound of their breathing and smiled as she did so. Maybe someone else had found love like she had.

"Look, Katie," Cormac started, "do you wanna tell people, or do you reckon its best if they dont know?"

"I think we should keep it secret for now. Our secret." Katie answered. No doubt that if they did tell anyone then it would be the talk of the whole school for weeks and weeks. Katie also knew that she would have a certain Pansy Parkinson on her tail 24-7, she had been trying to get them together since day one. Boy, what news.

Cormac thought that his behaivor was comical. He moved from girl to girl, giving them a good time and telling them what they wanted to hear. But he knew this was different. Katie Bell. Katie Mclaggen. He smiled to himself, it sounded good. He had finally found the one he didn't just want to fool around with, he wanted to really be with her. The thought of someone being tragically in love with you and you eventually succuming to their love was weird, but at the end of the day it happened on many occasions and basically ... he was glad it did.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked and smirked slightly. She playfully nudged him with her elbow.

"What do you think?" Said Katie, she kissed him on the cheek, "yeah."

"Damnit!" He said although he sounded happy, not annoyed.

"What?"

"I finally did Katie Bell." He high fived her and she laughed ot loud.

"I finally hit Cormac Mclaggen!" Katie beamed and bumped fists with him, "oh yeah." They talked and laughed for a few more minutes, holding hands and occasionally kissing, it was everything Katie wanted and he now realised it was everything he wanted. Katie learnt something from this ... if you dont try, you dont get.

He didn't know what to do. What was he supposed to say? He _had _to get this done and very quickly. His father said that there was to be no distractions. What so ever. Draco stared at Pansy, at loss of what to say, he wanted to say something, he just wanted to break the silence. So, when Pansy finally spoke, he felt a sense of relief.

"Look," she suddenly looked serious, "I really, really, _really _want this. Come on, what harm can one night do?" Pansy scanned his face, looking for an answer. But he just stared down at the floor. Pansy placed her hand on the side of his face. His gaze averted to her green eyes. Pansy opened her mouth as if to say something but immediatley closed it again, she didn't know what to say. Or what to do.

"Ive got stuff to do." Draco murmered. Pansy shook her head.

"Just admit it." Said Pansy, smiling weakly at him.

"Admit what?" He wondered, he was trying to look away from her but he could feel her eyes on him and it was difficult to not look at her as well.

"Admit that you love me and want to kiss me." Pansy whispered. Draco immediatley looked into her eyes, she was smiling slightly but she still looked quite upset. How could he could say 'i love you', he wasn't that type of guy, he wasn't just going to por his feelings out. That just wasn't him. But yes, he hated to admit (even to himself) that he did have feelings for her and yes, he did want to kiss her.

"I know you've got loads of things to do and this task to complete but this is only one night! Cant the Dark Lord wait?" Pansy wondered and kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't just the task stopping him from kissing her. It was the risks. What if the Dark Lord hurt her? He knew he had to leave at the end of his sixth year and he didn't want to hurt her by leaving.

"Pansy," He sighed and shook his head, "you know im not going to be here for long-"

"I dont care about that! I just want to be with you while you're here! I really love you and even if it means saying goodbye ... its still worth it. Dont you think?" Pansy explained and held his hands, "I understand why you're upset and why you're not doing this but- but Its okay. I know you dont know if you love me yet but have I ever done you wrong? No, and I never will so will you just trust me?"

"I just dont-" Draco began.

"Dont what? Dont want to get caught out and told off?" Pansy asked, "thats not going to happen, Draco. Its only us and I understand that you have to leave. I dont mind."

Draco thought for a moment. Maybe she was right and even if someone did find out then, it would of been worth it. After all, he had definatley come to the conclusion that he had feelings for her. Pansy definatley had feelings for him, so why couldn't he just kiss her? Something was stopping him, but he didn't know what.

"Do you love me?" Asked Pansy, "you have to answer because if you dont and I leave then you're going to regret it." It took a while, but eventually he nodded. Slowley and reluctantly but still... it was a nod. Her heart skip a beat as it had been doing over and over the moment she saw him in the room.

"Then can I kiss you?" She wondered, biting her bottom lip. Draco nodded. Immediatley, she pulled him closer and kissed him yet again on the lips. This time, she knew he wasn't going to pull away.

Harry held her in his arms. The girls dormitory smelt much better than the boys and Harry was glad Ginny had invited him in there. Eventually, he had plucked up the courage to tell Ron that he was dating his little sister (the sex managed to stay a secret). To Harry's relief, Ron had been accepting with it although he had said something like this; 'if you hurt her, I will hunt you down and kick your ass', which Harry had laughed at at the time, knowing Ron didn't really mind about his and Ginny's love.

Ginny was kissing Harry's lips over and over, which he didn't mind. He was more than happy to stay there with her, accepting her kisses and smelling her hair now and again. _Mmm, coconut! _Harry thought and smiled to himself. Ginny looked at him and laughed. _She's phsycic! _Harry frowned slightly at her and forced a smile. She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so sweet. I love you." Said Ginny as she snuggled up to his chest. She chuckled as though she couldn't believe what that day had in store for her. Harry nuzzled his nose into her soft hair and smelt the coconut shampoo. All of a sudden he looked forward to the rest of his sxith year. He knew he would never be able to fathom the fact he was dating Ginny Weasley. Harry also knew that Ginny would be busy with all her O.W.L studying late at night, although he would be happy spending time with Ron and Hermione.

Dean was out of the picture for sure and obviously, so was Cho Chang. He frowned at the thought of Cho's smug face, she played him like he was a fool and dragged him around like he was some sort of puppy. Harry would show her, he would walk down the corridors holding hands with Ginny or resting a casual arm around her shoulder, or maybe both arms around her waist. See how Cho would like _that._

"Harry?" Ginny murmered. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah." Said Harry.

"Do you love me?" She asked, Harry laughed slightly.

"Of course I do." Harry kissed her gently on the lips and continued playing with her hair. Ginny looked away from him and began to remember back in her fourth year how tragically in love she was with him, how much she had really needed him to be with her. And now it had fallen into her lap all of a sudden, like a thunder storm. Ginny smiled to herself. She had thought over and over, _he'll never love me, _she could laugh at that thought now. All of a sudden she could hear music inside her head, it was happy, sunny music, which made her mood lift even more.

The minutes went by and Harry grew more and more tired by the second, so he decided to let his eyes drift close and allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. Soon followed by Ginny.

Katie and Cormac travelled down the empty corridor, hand in hand. They scurried along the cold hallways and flights of stairs, dodging teachers as they went, as it was already hours past their curfue, which they disobeyed a number of times. They stumbled into a few alcoves, sharing a few snogging sessions now and again. Eventually, they stumbled into the common room, desperate to go to bed.

"Well," Katie bit her lip, "good night." Cormac kissed her.

"Goodnight Katie." With that, Katie scurried upstairs, giggling as she went. Cormac punched the air and rushed into the boys dormitory. He saw Ron snoring loudly, Harry wasn't there. He shrugged and changed into his pyjamas, he lay in his cosy bed for a well deserved night sleep. Katie gasped when she entered the girls dormitory. She was shocked to find Harry and Ginny both fast asleep, cuddling up to eachother. A smile spread across her face. It was about time, she had been pinning for them for ages.

Before Katie could change her clothes, her best friend Nigel was running in, waving his arms widely and panting.

"Ka-tie," he said between breaths, "you-will-never-guess-what-i-saw!" Katie knelt down in front of him and held his shoulders.

"What? Pip what is it!" Katie hissed, she could see shocked in his eyes, yet at the same time... excitment.

"First of all, I was walking down the corridor and I saw you and Maccy kissing," Katie looked shocked, of course someone had to see, "then, I was on my way back up here when I thought that it was best if I hid my Weasley's Wizard Wheezes supply and when I enter the Room of Requirement what do I see!"

"What! What did you see, tell me!" Katie shook him by the shoulders, still annoyed at his previous tellings.

"I saw! I saw!" Nigel panted, "Pansy and Draco making out! Then, then! I headed back to the common room and I saw Harry and Ginny making out, topless might I add on the common room sofa!" Katie stood up and frowned. What an eventful night. She sighed, why did he have to see her and Cormac.

"Pipsqueak, what you saw between me and Maccy ... it was nothing, really. Just a friendly... snog." Katie explained quickly. Nigel raised his eyebrow at her and folded his arms.

"Okay well, im gonna go to bed. Goodnight!" Said Nigel, he hugged her and rushed out and into the boys dormitory. Katie shook her head, slightly and climbed into her warm bed. It felt like heaven after that cold hard desk.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

PICKING UP THE PEICES.

It was a sunny day, the grass looked greener than ever, the birds chirped a happy song and most students were up bright and early. Including Harry Potter, who had already had his breakfast and was sitting on one of the corridors benches with Ron Weasley. Harry was busy chomping on his chicken salad sandwhiches, which he had snuck out from the Great Hall, whereas Ron was eating a chocolate bar that he brought from Hogsmeade.

"How are you and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Great! I love her." Harry beamed and took a large bite out of his sandwhich. Ron nodded.

"Cool. Good for you." He murmered, he was clearly not very pleased with Harry and Ginny's relationship but Harry didn't really care anymore. He loved Ginny too much.

"Speaking of Ginny, she said she wanted to meet me by the lake." Before Ron could say anything, Harry had jumped out of his seat and ran down the corridor. Ron sighed. Harry pushed past the various students, who all seemed to be getting in his way. The sun slightly blinded him for a few moments as he ran down the hill leading to Hagrid's hut. Finally, he reached the lake, where he saw Ginny sitting alone on a large rock, playing with her hair. He immeditley ran over and jumped up on the rock next to her.

"Harry! Hey." Ginny kissed him for a few seconds on his lips, ignoring the puzzled looks from other students. He rested his head on her shoulder and smiled up at Ginny. She was wearing a dark blue vest top covered by a slightly baggy cream coloured cardigan, she wore fitting light blue jeans tucked cosily into her black leather ankle boots. Ginny's hair was slightly wavy and loose, Harry thought she looked beautiful.

After a while of talking and kissing, Harry looked into Ginny's green eyes and kissed her. Properly snogged her, he had been wanting to do that for a while (after all, he is a lad). Ginny took the oppurtunity of the flat rock to lie on top of him as he placed his hand on her back. Students scurried away from the lake, leaving them in private. It didn't seem as thought anyone else was their anyway so they contined to passionatley kiss on the rock. Harry didn't mind that the rock was slightly damped, he still removed her cardigan and kissed her shoulder.

The weather nipped at their skin but they felt hot in eachothers embrace. Harry felt a pang of dissapointment when Ginny rolled off him and hopped off the rock.

"I'll see you later." Ginny said, added a flirtacious wink and hurried off, pulling on her cardigan as she went. Harry coughed quietly and jumped off the rock. With a quick glance back at the shimmering lake, he hurried back up the grassy hill.

No one had seen them, at least she hoped not. Katie and Cormac stumbled out of an empty closet, drunk on love and fortunatley the corridor was also empty. When they left the closet, Cormac turned to face her.

"So," he held her hands, "you ready to tell anyone?"

Katie shook her head. "Not just yet, they can find out for themselves." They scurried down the stone corridor, they had dropped hands as they did not want to be caught in the middle of their shannanigans. They arrived at the common room and saw Ginny and Nigel sitting on the sofa, talking and laughing.

"You really said that!" Ginny exclaimed, wiping tears of laughter from her eye.

"I sure did! Do you know what he said to that?" Nigel shouted, erupting with laughter.

"Get out of my seat?" Cormac interrupted, signalling for Nigel to move. Nigel looked up at him and laughed even more.

"Exactly! Wait-" Nigel frowned at him, "how very rude!" Nigel stuck his nose up in the air and folded his arms. Reluctantly, he stood up and took a seat in the arm chair. Cormac then sat on the sofa, where Nigel had previously been sitting and stared at the dancing flames in the fire. Katie giggled and ran upstairs, unable to hold in her happiness. Nigel turned to Cormac and raised his eyebrows. Cormac turned away.

"I saw you two kissing," Nigel said simply, "she knows. Its our secret!" Nigel always loved secrets, especially when he knew what others didn't. Cormac rolled his blue eyes.

"Oh, right..." His voice trailed off and he began flicking through a magazine.

"So... did you tap her?" Nigel asked.

"What? Tap, thats so immature man." Cormac laughed. Nigel shrugged.

"Sorry! Well, did you?" He repeated. Cormac shook his head, doing everything he could to avoid Nigel's gaze. Nigel rolled his eyes. _Just drop it... _Nigel thought and tutted. They were hiding something ... and he knew it. Katie was his best friend and eventually ... she would tell him. Nigel knew that they had slept together. He just had to keep it secret.

It was nearing 8:00pm now and everything was perfect. It was mostly silent in the Slytherin common room, apart from Draco and Pansy, who where talking about anything. He lay down on the sofa with his head resting comfortably on Pansy's lap as she weaved her fingers through his soft hair. Pansy smiled to herself, this was perfect. This is what she wanted and finally, she got it. Most of the other Slytherins were hanging out in various areas around the dungeon or finding different ways to piss off the Gryffindors, which Pansy was greatful for as it gave her some alone time with her new boyfriend. She felt a rush of happiness run through her at the word _boyfriend. _It had finally happened and she was going to do her best to keep him, Pansy knew he had to leave at the end of their sixth year and that he wasn't returning. Would she ever see him again? It really broke her heart to think that their relationship could never last very long. But then again, she had to treasure it while she could, because she was going to make sure that she would never loose him.

His father was sure to kill him. Draco had remembered his father saying something about 'no girlfriends, they're the biggest distraction of all', but to be honest, there was no one he hated more in the world that his father. After the way he had treated Draco, he was kind off glad he got sent to Azkaban, he deserved it. Draco suddenly felt worried, Death Eaters were going to attack the school at the end of the year and he would have to keep her in the common room and he probably wouldn't tell her where he was going. Which meant no goodbyes. He closed his eyes and tried to block out these worrying thoughts, Draco attempted to concentrate on Pansy, she was the only person he wanted to think about at the moment. He was quite happy to stay there, he was comfortable and sleepy, the heat from the fire reached them and he felt reasonably warm (considering the usual tempertature of the Slytherin common room).

"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked, she knew he was but she loved hearing his voice. So she was dissapointed when he just gave a sleepy nod. Pansy smiled. God was he adorable. No one really knew him like she did, Pansy knew him so well and knew that he wasn't just some popular sixth year bully who people looked up to. But he really did care and he was just scared, so she took his hand and kissed his wrist. Draco didn't show much signs of movement, but she knew he was awake, slightly. He looked so cute when he slept.

"Theres a Hogsmeade trip next weekend, you wanna go with me?" Wondered Pansy. Draco shrugged. Pansy loved the fact that whenever he rested his head on her lap, he would drift off and not wake up until she awoke him, which happened alot when she had grown desperate for the toilet. Gently, Pansy shook his shoulder, as much as she loved him when he was asleep, she also wanted to stay awake with him. Draco slowley sat up and leant back in the comfortable sofa, Pansy held his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"What time is it?" Asked Draco, he was staring around the deserted room, "where is everyone?"

"Its about..." Pansy glanced at her watch, "quarter past eight and I have no idea where anyone else is." She was happy he was awake with her, Pansy loved talking to him, even if it was about nothing in particular. Pansy knew she was the only one he had really listened and talked to during the start of sixth year and she appreciated that, she hoped he appreciated her support too. He rested his head on her shoulder. She couldn't believed it had finally happened.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Katie, Cormac and Nigel all sat arond the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ginny were entwined in a cosy armchair, Ron, Hermione and Katie were all perched happily on the sofa, Cormac had found a nice seat in he other vacant armchair and Nigel was lying on the floor and staring into the flames. Harry glanced around at all his friends, he really did like them and really did love his new girlfriend, who was kissing him over and over (she was ignoring the dusgusted looks they earned from Ron). Katie and Nigel were talking endlessley about the previous happenings of the day, Hermione was helping Ron with his potions essay, which he just could not understand and Cormac was busy playing on his Nintendo to notice any other goings on around him and except from the occasional smile at Katie, was silent.

"Im sorry Hermione, I just dont get it!" Ron exclaimed, he looked rather fustrated, Hermione just laughed and opened Ron's _Advanced Potions Making _book.

"Look, its simple. All you have to do is read through this page and then write the essay based on the potion its explaining!" Hermione explained and laughed again, Ron still looked clueless. Ron turned to Harry and shrugged, Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Just listen to her!" Said Harry, who was then drowned in flowing kissed by Ginny.

Ron quickly looked back at Hermione, slightly disturbed.

"Could you do it for me?" Asked Ron, Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and folded her arms, "please? I'll owe you!" He beamed at her and Hermione sighed.

"Fine. Hand it here." She took the essay from his hands and began writing quickly, while glancing back and forth from the text book. Ron leant back on the sofa and smiled. Harry looked at him and raised his eyebrows, he glanced from Ron to Hermione and back again. Harry nodded and mouthed the words ;'you like?' Causing Ron to immediatley look away and begin scurrying through his school bag.

"This is nice." Katie stated and smiled round at everyone.

"Yep, I have a feeling we're in for a good one this year!" Nigel annonced and clapped his hands together, "so get out your books and buckle down bec-"

"Pipsqueak, it was nice ... you took it too far." Said Katie, causing everyone to erupt with laughter at the embarressed look on Nigel oval shaped face. He smoothed back his strawberry blonde hair and frowned.

"Whatever..." He laughed. Harry held Ginny tightly in his arms and thought back to the intimacy they shared on the common room sofa. He averted his gaze to Ron, Hermione and Katie, who were now sitting happily on that very same place ... Harry looked away and suppressed a laugh. No one had to know. And that was when he knew that this year was going to be one to remember.


End file.
